Enough Is Enough
by poppieseedsbro
Summary: Derek and Chloe are older and have a family of their own. Simon, Tori and their father have been missing for years. Chloe and Derek have almost given up looking for them and excepting the fact that their most likely dead. Meanwhile their oldest son Daniel has been causing trouble at School and home and the stress is finally getting to Derek.
1. The Party

**This is my first ever fanfiction and story for that matter so if i suck dont be affraid to tell me i want to know weather or not i should comtinue this story.**

**All rights of the characters and darkests powers books belong to Kelley Armstrong. I think thats what you say ?**

Derek POV

Chloe and I pulled up infront of our house, yet another unsucessful trip to find Tori, Simon and my Dad. "We'll keep looking derek, they've got to be somewhere." Chloe patted my knee.

"Yeah." i managed to rumble. But i knew the truth, and the truth was they they were mostly likely dead long ago. 20 years we have been looking and we've seen no trace of them. Dead, my dad and brother, gone forever. It was hard to think even thinking about Tori being gone was difficult and we couldnt keep leaving the kids by themselves to go look for them because we really didnt seem to be getting anywhere. We had lost Tori, Simon and my father 20 years ago. Not long after Chole and I had our first child, Daniel. he was only 3 when they had left to take down the St Clouds and never returned. i knew Chloe had lost hope along time ago but i couldnt give up, i knew im my gut they were out there somewhere.

"...rek... Derek!" i jumped when Chloes voiced entered my thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, c'mon lets go see what kind of mess the kids have created this time we leave them the house for the weekend." i steped out of the car and thats when the smells hit me. kids i didnt know, vomit, sweat and alcohol. I sighed 'Damn it daniel'.

Daniels POV (The night before)

"Okay but only a few of the guys!" i practically yelled over the phone to Corey. Corey was one of my best mates, but everytime ive had the house to myself he has insisted i have a party and that it would be selfish of me not to.

"Yes yes i understand, ill be over soon okay." And with that he hung up. I sighed.

"You do know when Corey says 'just a few guys' he means your whole grade and all their friends" Laura came into the room. Laura was my little sister, well she was 15 but to me shes still my little sister.

"and thats exactly why ive arranged for you to stay at Kristins."

"what! I dont think so." she always liked to make things difficult for me.

"Listen Laura, like you said corey never really means a few of the guys and your only 15. i dont want you hanging around a buncg of drunks, ecspecially Bradly." lauran blushed and i growled. Bradley was one of Coreys good mates and it was quite obvious he had a 'thing' for Laura. Most guys do fall for her, and i hated it whenever guys were around my werewolf instincts were switched on to the max. It really didnt help with Laura being a tall blonde with my dads green eyes, she was the only one out of all my siblings to get them. The twins and I all had mums blue eyes. The twins are my youger brothers at 14 they are huge for their age. Scott was almost taller then me and i am tall. He has orange hair that could almost pass for brown, he will fight you if you called it orange but it was weather he liked it or not. though with his d he has all the girls drooling over him. Chris on the other hand was the smallest of all of us with sandy blonde hair and being about 3 inches shorter the chris you would never guess them as twins.

"What about the boys?" Laura said as if reading my mind.

"they are upstairs packing thier bags for Tims" Laura stomped up the stairs defeated.

...Later on that night...

Its 9 o'clock and people are everywhere. just when i heard a loud smash coming from the lounge room i rushed in to see what it was. " oh man, guys that was my mums favrite lamp"

"not anymore!" i heard someone yell form somewhere in the room.I sighed.

"Dads gonna kill me"

"You worry to much" A voice said behind me, i knew who it was. i turned around and smiled at the girl behind me, Stacey. She wasnt just any girl, shes been my best friend since pre school. "Just tell you rparents i broke it they wont even care" she laughed. "They love me, possibly more then you." She handed me a beer.

"Stacey i shouldnt drink ill have o get up early and clean up this mess" I yelled over the pounding music.

"You gotta learn to relax daniel" she shook me by the shoulders. I smiled and skulled my beer.


	2. The Capture

**Okay guys so sorry for my really bad spelling mistakes. Also the main plot is like about finding Simon,Tori and Kit and also about the relationship between Derek and Daniel it all kind falls together you'll see. Its just taking abit for the story to lift of but by the end of this chapter (which ill try to make longer) there should be more action invovled.**

**Daniels POV ...4hours later...**

"Skull, skull, skull" I joined in with everyone else as Johnny our beer skulling champian attempted to brake his own record. I was drunk, really drunk, and enjoying it.

"So Daniel wanna show me to your bedroom?" Kahli gave me a sexy little smile, she had practically been attached to my side all night. I didnt particually like Kahli, but every now and then at partys we would make out abit, i new tonight see wanted to take this further and i was pretty sure i wanted to aswell. So thinking with my dick and not my head, i took her hand and began to lead her upstais.

"This is my room." I opened the door and let her her go in then i followed her inside. She closed the door behind me and without any notice, jumped on me and i fell backwards on to the bed. Not that im really complaining, i always liked a girl with confidence. She moaned and I began to peel off her tiny shirt from her skinny little body. She bit my lip playfully and yelped. She yelped again, what the? I heard it again but then realised it wasnt even coming from her, it wasnt even a coming from this room. "Whats wrong, Daniel?" She gasped as though she had also just realised somthing.

"Am I your first?" She smiled, but i pushed her away. I was true this would have been my first time but that wasnt the problem. "What the hell are you doing?" I ignored her and hurried out the door.

I sniffed the air and my nose began leading me towards my sisters room, picking up pace now I heard the yelp again but this time it was more like a scream. I smelt Stacey and bolted. I slamed open the door, no one was there. I knew there was, i could smell them, it was dark but I could see everything, I could even hear them. I steped in slowly, the smell of Stacey was strong and someone else I didnt know, a man. I looked towards the cupboard, its the only place they would have to hide. I opened the door, nothing, I was really starting to get worried. "Where are you?" I felt greatful I didnt stutter, like my mother I stutted in situtations like this. I turned towards the bed and there was Stacey, hands and feet tied up sitting on the bed, crying. Im not sure how she got there but I started to run towards her and smaked into something. A man appeared before me out of thin air and punched me straight in the nose, he laughed when I fell to the ground.

He turned and reached for Stacey "Come on love." She tryed to scream and it sounded like her mouth was covered but I couldnt see anything. I grabbed the guy and pulled him back slaming him into the wall next to me. Again he was gone. Okay what the hell! I went for Stacey this time, but the guy grabbed me, fingers wrapping around my ankles pulling me out the door. I couldnt grab hold of anything. The last thing I remember before blacking out was my mums favorite vase flying towards my head.

**Morning time...**

**Chloes POV**

We stepped into the house, it was a mess. Cups, cans and bottles everywhere. Along with a passed out Johnny in the kitchen. That kid was always an odd ball but I never took him in for a drinker. "Daniel cant keep behaving like this its so disresectfull." I signed Dereks right enough is enough and we have to start doing somthing about it. None of us new why Daniel started acting this way. Hes been introuble at school aswell. His grades dropped and hes almost expelled for getting in fights. And the partys, these were the worst. Derek bent down to check Johnnys pulse. "Hes fine, lets go find Daniel."

We walked up stairs and i sore Dereks face turn from angry to worried and he bagan picking up pace, I followed. We found Daniel lying on the floor outside Lauras room, my favorite vase smashed all around his head. I could see abit of blood but nothing to serious. Derek bent over Daniel to check him, he was fine so Derek went straight back into angry mode. "Daniel, get up" Derek was using his stern voice meaning he was really pissed. Daniel mumbled somthing then jolted awake, head butting Derek and falling back onto the floor. It would have been funny if Daniel didnt look like he was in so much pain. He held the sore spot on his head and rolled around on the floor. Derek was also rubbing his head.

"What happened here?" I asked Daniel looking around at my ruined vase. Daniel stopped rolling around and this time jolted to his feet.

"Stacey, some guy was here and he was invisible and he took Stacey." he turned to Derek. "Dad we need to find her."

"Okay, Daniel, stop. What the hell are you on about? What were you taking last night?" Daniel ignored Derek and ran into Lauras room, we followed.

"Fuck!" Daniel punched a hole in the wall.

"Stop that!" I screamed. Derek started towards Daniel but I grabbed his shirt. When both of them are this angry it never turns out well, and there will be more then just a hole in the wall. "Both of you, sit on the bed!" This time it was my turn to use my sern voice and one good thing about hardly ever using it is that when you do everyone listens. "Now Daniel are you sure that someone has taken stacey, not just a prank or one of your mates?"

"I am positive, Mum, I heard her scream and some guy was in Lauras room with her tied on the bed, i've never seen this man before and I swear that he kept turning invisible and..." Derek cut him off.

"Do you know where they have taken her?"

"No, he hit me with the vase before i got to see." Derek looked at me his eyes clouded with worry, I new what this ment, they found us. The St. Clouds have finally found us but why they took Stacey I have no idea. "Well what are we going to do, we have to do something." Daniel was getting angry again. "I've got to find her."

Both Derek and I ignored his questions "Wheres Laura and the boys?" Derek asked.

"Kristens and Tims, whats going on Dad?!"

Again we ignored him. "Chloe go pick up the kids ill pack the bags, Daniel pack all your cothes we are moving." Daniel looked confused, we never had told the kids about the St. Cloud or the expreiments. We only ever told them what they are, all the boys are werewolves and Scott and Laura are necromancers. Scott was the only one who inherited both powers. Although the kids had the idea there was more to it so when we told them to do stuff or not to do something they never questioned us.

"What about Stacey?" Daniel had this hurt look on his face that made my heart ache.

"We will try Daniel, but for now we need to get out of here okay, we will explain everything on the way." And with that Derek and i left the room.

**Daniels** **POV**

What the hell was that all about? We shouldnt be packing our bags we should be looking for Stacey! I know why they took her, it would have something to do with these stupid powers we all have. Whatever mum and dad havent told us about the past I knew it also has something to do with that. Now because of them Stacey has been dragged into it and anything could have happened to her. she could be hurt or worse. No, I wont thing that, shes fine we will move out then go get her and everthing will be fine.

I needed some fresh air, I walked over to the window and stuck my head out. It was a windy day and I could smell the forst behind our house, I inhaled its sent and it calmed me down. I loved the forest, it made me feel so calm and at home, sometimes Stacey and I would spend hours in it. When we were 13 years olds we bulid a cubby house in the trees. I remembered my first change in the forest, thinking about it gave me chills but in the end being able to run around as a wolf was deffently worth it.

Thats when the sent hit me, Stacey and that man were still in the forest. I jumped out my window and climbed down the roof wasting no time, running into the forest. I followed the sent deeper and deeper in the trees. As I got closer I could smell other people to, people I didnt know, my gut instinct told me to get down, so I did. Hiding out in a bush I could see the man from last night on the phone. I could only just hear what he was saying.

"I got the girl, there was a freaking party going on and her brother put up quite a fight, so i want double the money" I couldnt hear what the guy was saying on the other side of the phone only the invisible guys replys. "Of course its her she was sleeping in the only girls room in the house and that Daniel kid was really pissed, trust me, its Laura. Ill bring her straight to The Pack as soon as you promise me double the money."

They were after Laura not Stacey, shit, I looked around and couldnt see Stacey anywhere. There were to many guys around anyway there is no way I could take them all on. So for once in my life I decided to do the most rational thing, run home to my daddy.


End file.
